Azoth the Avenger is a Friend of Mine
"Azoth the Avenger Is a Friend of Mine" is the tenth episode of the science fiction television series 2002 revival of The Twilight Zone. The episode was first broadcast on October 16, 2002, on UPN. This episode was very well-received. Opening narration "Craig Hansen's only refuge from his abusive father is a fantasy realm, home to that heroic protector of the weak, Azoth the Avenger. But Craig is about to discover what happens when fantasy becomes reality in the Zone." Plot summary Twelve-year-old Craig Hansen is reading a comic book about Azoth the Avenger, a barbarian hero and Craig's idol. As his father Darrell yells at his mother Lorraine, Craig paints his Azoth figurine and notices mystic runes on the base. Darrell comes in and asks if Craig has been practicing basketball at the nearby street corner. Craig tells him that three bullies beat him up and an angry Darrell tells him to man up. Darrell leaves and Craig translates the runes using a code in his comic books. A glowing light surrounds the Azoth figure and it disappears… and the real Azoth appears in Craig's room. Azoth asks how he came there and Craig explains, and then has the hero hide as his mother comes in. She apologizes for Darrell, saying he has a tough life, and leaves. Azoth drops down from the ceiling and notices Craig's black eye from the bullies. He declares that Craig must be avenged. They go to the basketball court together and the bullies start to attack Craig. Azoth sheathes his sword in the sidewalk and casually tosses one bully into a wall: the others run in terror. Craig takes some food from his refrigerator and then leads Azoth to the laundry in the basement. As they eat, Craig shows him the figure's base and Azoth talks about how when he was young, he fled from a pack of demons that slaughtered his family. He still regrets the one battle that he never fought. The next day, Craig asks Azoth to take him with him when he goes back to his fantasy land and Azoth agrees. Craig hears his dad yelling at Lorraine about the missing food and goes to confront his battle. He explains that he took the food but Darrell does not believe him. Azoth comes in and decides that Darrell is the evil he is destined to fight. However, Darrell, a night security guard, beats Azoth with his night stick, takes his sword, and kicks him out of the house. Darrell insists he is not a bad guy, and he was just protecting his family against a long-haired freak. Craig finally gives in and lies, saying that Azoth is some adult who dresses in an Azoth costume for conventions. Darrell and Lorraine both insist he stay away from the "nut". Craig goes down to the basement where Azoth is recovering from his wounds. Lorraine follows him and binds Azoth's wounds, and he says that Darrell is not worthy of her. The Avenger tells Craig that he has more power and strength that he knows: power that comes from within. He tells Craig that he must fight his own battles, and the boy sends Azoth back to where he came. He goes upstairs and gets the sword as Darrell abuses Lorraine verbally because she took the bandages. He confronts his father who knocks away the sword. Lorraine tries to stop him but Darrell tosses her to the ground. He prepares to beat Craig, and the boy recites the magic words. Lorraine and Craig look on as Darrell disappears in a flash of light. Craig goes to the bedroom of his now peaceful house and has a new figure: his father, battling Azoth. Closing narration "Sometimes we pray for a hero to deliver us from evil. Armed with nothing more than his new-found courage and a powerful imagination, Craig Hansen discovered that hero was none other than himself. Chalk one up for the good guys in the Twilight Zone." Cast * Rory Culkin as Craig Hanson * Patrick Warburton as Azoth the Avenger Category:Third Series Episodes